Jeffrey Fallow
Jeffrey Fallow is a character used by Neodraconis in World 2: Reflections. He is 18 years old and is a student at the Gifted Academy (GA). He has manifested the abilities Gravity Manipulation, Fault Detection and Salvation. He is dating Anna Matthews. Appearance Jeffrey is tall and he has some muscles but nothing extraordinary. He is in good health. His skin is medium tanned and fits to his dark, shaggy hair and dull green/grey eyes. Jeffrey has a stubbly beard and mustache which is kinda early if you consider his age. Personality Jeffrey is a person that likes to talk and interact with other people. He is often optimistic and happy and tries to keep being so even when he don´t feel like it. This and the fact he try to hide his personal life as much as possible is because he has a little problems with his family that he don´t want to lay over someone elses shoulders. Jeffrey is helpfull and heroic/brave but he doesen´t really think so himself. If he finds something he cares about or think is right he will fight for it. Jeffrey often acts before he thinks which sometimes get him in trouble. Sometimes this makes that his intelligence is not shown to others. However he has friends that wouldn´t think twice before helping him. Jeffrey is kind and caring and sometimes he put others feelings in front of his own. Abilities Jeffrey's first ability is Gravity Manipulation. He can use this to make a variety of things. However, right now he can only control how much the gravity affects a person or object by touching it. He can use this to levitate and even fly, but this takes more energy out of him. He can remove and even to a small degree add gravity to a specific area. His second ability is Fault Detection.With this ability he can sense faults and weaknesses in people and objects just by a look. This ability don't need concentration to work. The ability is pretty much almost there and Jeffrey hasn't learned how to turn it off or if it is even possible. Jeffrey's last ability is be Salvation. He has recently manifested this ability. With this ability Jeffrey is able to save a person by gaining the ability temporarily to do so. Jeffrey is not only able to save a person physically but also to save a person metaphorically speaking. The ability he gains disappears after he has saved the person in need. Family and Relationships * Mother - Jeana Fallow * Step-father - Ian Miller * Girlfriend - Anna Matthews Soon to come Sister - Anna Fallow History Jeffrey had a pretty normal childhood. However his father died in a robbery when he was on vaccation. This was when Jeffrey was 7 and since then him and his mother have had it a little tough. They have kept all of the memories fresh by keeping everything pretty much the same as when he died. This was untill his mother recently met another man. Jeffrey have recently gotten to know this and that he will have a little sister soon. This was the event that triggered two of his three manifestations. Jeffrey decided to go to GA when he was 17 to get away from all the drama and haven´t heard much else from home since. The most recent that has happened in Jeffrey´s life is getting a girlfriend, Anna Matthews. They have shared their first kiss. A week afterwards, Anna was abducted by another student, and Jeffrey manifested Salvation as he successfully rescued her. Category:Characters